A Toast
by Cheshire Blue Kitten
Summary: Connecting drabble inspired by a poem. The gang and friends are staying at Genkai's... prepare for madness, mayhem, and humor! Oh, and Hiei is somehow at the bottom of a dogpile...
1. Chapter 1

Dear, Loving, Fantastic, Beautiful Readers;

I PLEAD FOR YOUR PATIENCE! PLEASE READ THIS PAGE BEFORE GOING TO THE ACTUAL STORY! I can only hope you'll listen to me.

Well, this is random! But I guess that's my fault. Blue and caffeine don't mix. I rarely drink that stuff, but I had a travel mug of hot chocolate and coffee mixed. OH, by the way, did you know that if you mix hot chocolate and Irish Cream coffee syrup, it tastes like chocolate pudding shots? Non-alchoholic, of course.

This idea popped into my head when my English teacher gave me this poem while I was on a caffeine rush:

A TOAST

By Anonymous

TO NEAREST

TO DEAREST

TO THE CREW

TO CAHOOTS

TO THE ONES WHO'VE BEEN THERE

TO THE ONES WHO'LL BE THERE

TO DROPPING EVERYTHING

TO SAYING ANYTHING

TO NO JUDGEMENT

TO NO DOUBTS

TO LOYALTY

TO TRUST

TO FAVORS

TO LIFELONGS

TO BEEN TOO LONG

TO NOTHING'S CHANGED

TO HAVING HISTORY

TO HAVING YOUR BACK

TO MOVING AWAY

TO NEVER TOO FAR

TO GROWING UP

TO SETTLING DOWN

TO YOUR SECOND FAMILY

TO FRIENDS

It just stuck with me. I found __A TOAST to be cute and humorous. Then I got these images of some of the YYH characters staying at Genkai's temple, wreaking havoc and grinding on each other's nerves. I pulled out my trusty netbook and began to type. The drabbles revealed themselves in less than an hour.

I edited it a lot, so bear with me. Said netbook doesn't even have a spell/grammer check.

If I got the accents right, or if they need to be changed, let me know!

This is much different than my usual style, this time I focused (for most of it, at least,) on the dialogue, rather than describing it. I'll leave your imaginations to that. *wink*

I am looking for a good beta reader. If you're interested, please PM me. Thanks! :)

Title: A TOAST

Author: Cheshire Blue Kitten

Inspiration: Caffeine rush and the poem, A TOAST by Anonymous

Summary: Connecting drabble inspired by a poem. The gang and friends are staying at Genkai's... prepare for madness, mayhem, and humor!

Setting: Genkai's temple

Characters: Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Botan, Yukina, Keiko, Genkai, Suzuka, Shishi, Chu, Rinku, Touya, Jin

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or the poem A TOAST.

Just updated my profie. If you have questions or concerns, PM me.

Please review!

Love, Blue


	2. Chapter 2

A TOAST

TO NEAREST

Loud crashes reverberated through the temple accompanied by laughs and yelling.

"Goddammit, Rinku! You just made the Drunken Wonder punch a hole through the wall!"

"Did not! Wasn't my fault!"

"Itsaalll right, ikkan be fixed."

"Shut up!"

TO DEAREST

The living room began to darken with Keiko's aura.

"Uh... Keiko, you know I love you, right?"

"Nice try, but it's not gonna save your ass this time!"

"JIIIIN! HEEEELLLLLP MEEEEEEE!"

"Bad idea, Yusuke."

"Oh, shiiit... OW!"

TO THE CREW

"Now, Rinku, uh, I talked with th' others, and, uh, we decided it was time, umm, for one o' us to, uh... give you Th' Talk."

"No need, Chu. I already know. Don't embarrass me."

"Well, when... uh, what?"

"I _know_."

"Well, that's g... who told you?"

"I asked Touya a LONG time ago."

"Why'd you ask him?"

"'Cause he's the only one who "gets any" around here. Where do you think he goes in the evenings? Shopping?"

TO CAHOOTS

"Touya, can I pratice my aim in the den?"

"No."

"Can I spike Botan's apple juice?"

"No."

"Can I light Suzuka's mattress on fire?"

"No."

"Can I steal Shishi's hairbrush?"

"No."

"Can I give Jin booze?"

"NO."

"Can I glue Jin's horn to Shishi's hair?"

"..."

"Wanna help?"

"... Sure."

TO THE ONES WHO'VE BEEN THERE

"Kurama, please hide me. I request sanctuary."

"What did you do to make Keiko mad now, Yusuke?"

"Why does everyone always assume that, when I need to be hidden, Keiko's pissed?"

"Well, is she?"  
"...Yes."

TO THE ONES WHO'LL BE THERE

"So ya made Keiko mad, and Kurama wouldn't hide ya?"

"Obviously."  
"Oh, don't ya be like that!" Jin grinned. "It was your fault in th' firs' place! Ah don' blame 'im fo' not wanting to get in th' way! Wha' did ya say t' 'er, anyway?"

"I told her she had anger issues."

Jin's grin widened. "Not like that, 'obviously'?"

"Obviously."

TO DROPPING EVERYTHING

"Botan, I need you to go get some more sparkling juice after you're-"

"Okay, Master Genkai, in a jiffy! Bye!"

SLAM CLATTER RING

"... after you're finished with what you were doing."

TO SAYING ANYTHING

"I wish t' be Lordy King Supreme Ruler o' Squirrels!"

"..."

"Wha'?"

"... uh, Jin?"

TO NO JUDGEMENTS

"Shishi?"

"What?"

"Why are you looking in a spoon?"

"My hair's messed up. Go bother someone else."

"Is it number 8,200,001?"

"Shut up."

"Is it labeled?"

TO NO DOUBTS

"Touya, where are you going?"

"Out."

"Out where?"

"Shopping."

"... Riiiiiiiight... can I come?"

"No."

TO LOYALTY

"Now, lassie, is that really neccessary?"

"Yes! Now, give him up before I have to hurt you, too!"

"..."

"Give. Him. Up. Or. DIE!"

"Sorry, Yusuke."

"Traitor!"

TO TRUST

"SUZUKA!"

"What?"

"I _told_ you NOT to put your stupid "creations" in the bathroom! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY HAIR!"

"It looks nice."

"It's PINK!"

*GASP!* "It's Genkai's sister! ... oh, damn."

Crashes and screams of agony were heard thereafter.

TO FAVORS

"What the hell...?"

"Don't ask."

"Too late. Why the hell are there holes all the way through the temple?"

"Well, that one's from Chu, but it was Rinku's fault..."

"Was not!"

"... and all those others, well..."

"Who was it?"

"Jin and Botan are having a race."

"... Chu, can I borrow your drink?"

TO LIFELONGS

"It's a beautiful day, Touya."

"I'm sure you think so."

"Come on, it's just a few 'oles, 'ow bad could it be?"

"Fine, YOU fix the air conditioning."

"... Come spar with me."

"I have work to do."

"Please?"

"No, I'm busy fixing YOUR mess."

"Bet you're 'fraid you're gonna get beat... again."

"Am not. Get your childish arse to the courtyard, now."

"Knew ya loved me."

"Shut up."

TO BEEN TOO LONG

"Mind if I share?"

"Go ahead, help yerself."

"This is good! What is it?"

"Dunno. Got it out of Genkai's cellar."

"... You just picked it up and drank it?"

"Yeah."

"Without knowing what it was?"

"Uh-huh."

"... Bunch of crazy bastards you all are."

Chu chuckled. "Yeah, pretty much. But that's why we're friends, ain't it?"

"Pretty much." Yusuke smiled.

TO NOTHING'S CHANGED

"What did you just say, Shorty?"

"I said, you deaf buffoon, that your intelligence lacks much to be desired."

"Oh, you jerk, you want a piece?"

CRASH SLAM *oww...*

"I suggest you stop before you hurt yourself."

"Why you...!"

"It's kinda like they're married, isn't it?"

"We know they're in love. They just haven't admitted it yet."

TO HAVING HISTORY

"Hey, Botan, what's up?"

"Oh, Yusuke, good, you're here. Take these into the kitchen, then ask Master Genkai what the next thing that needs to get done is, and do it."

"Whoa, Botan, I don't want to-"

"Thanks a lot for the help!"

"... Shoulda never asked."

"Bingo."

TO HAVING YOUR BACK

"Look out behind you! It's a whale! It's a whale, and it's going to eat you!"

"..."

"What?"

TO MOVING AWAY

"Shishi, open this door! It's my room, too! You damn conceited bastard!"

"Hipocrit!"

"What was that, Rinku?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a sneeze."

TO NEVER TOO FAR

"Where are Yusuke and Hiei?"

"In the courtyard, tearing up scenery. Or as they call it, 'sparring'."

"At least they're not tearing up the temple."

CRASH

"I stand corrected."

TO GROWING UP

"I finally did it!"

"Did what?"

"Got some."

*Spitting of drinks from multiple people* "WHAT?"

"Yup. They were... indescrible."

"Now, Rinku, aren't you a little young to... you know... wait, THEY?"

"What are you freaking out about?"

"Well, it just seems a little early for that..."

"... The hell? I was talking about French fries, you pervs!"

TO SETTLING DOWN

"Ah know wha' ya mean. It's tiring t' 'ave so many loud people in one 'ouse!"

"You're one to talk. I was just trying to read."

"Oh, ah'm sorry. Ah'll be quiet."

"..."

"..."

"Uh, Jin?"

"Yeah?"

"It's very distracting to have your face hovering that close to mine while I'm trying to read."

"Oh, oops. But 'ow can ah be reading it, then?"

*sigh*

TO YOUR SECOND FAMILY

"Everyone, living room, now!"

"Aw, no food yet?"

"No. Shut up and sit down, all of you. There is food in the kitchen. If any of you make a mess, YOU will be the one cleaning up afterward. Stay within the kitchen, den, living room, or courtyard. No food in the rest of the temple. Is that clear?"

A unanimous "Yes, Master Genkai."

"Alright, you may eat."

"Me first!"

"Stop shoving!"

"Move!"

"Outta my way!"

"Ah win!"

"That's cheating! No flying!"

*blows raspberry*

TO FRIENDS

Yusuke grinned and looked down at the plate in his lap. Botan and Yukina had outdone themselves. Chicken, noodles, almost every dish imaginable, and, just for Rinku, French fries.

He looked over at the little demon. Rinku was sitting on the floor near Shishi, making fun of him while he ate his dinner, more delicate than a squeamish girl. Apparently, the boy's last comment had smarted, because it had earned Rinku a foot to the head.

Jin was teaching Chu an Irish drinking song, and took breaks at intervals to try and get Touya to drink. This was fairly unsuccessful, but it was obvious the ice demon's resolve was cracking. The Wind Master saw it, too, broke into a grin, and became even more annoyingly insistant.

Yusuke turned his attention to the couch, and smirked. Suzuka was, in all honesty, hitting on Botan. Her face was a bright magenta againt her cornflower blue hair, and she had her eyes locked on the glass clutched in her lap.

Kuwabara, once again, was trying to "woo" Yukina. She just smiled and laughed. Hiei looked on from his emo corner with murder intent in his eyes.

Genkai and Kurama were immersed in a deep conversation, probably about gardens or something...

A soft weight on his shoulder pulled Yusuke out of his observations. Keiko rested her head on his shoulder and sighed, closing her eyes.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"Don't push your luck."

Yusuke chuckled and turned his attention back to the room.

Evidently, in the five seconds he had turned away, the middle of the room had become the location of a massive dogpile... with Hiei on the very bottom.

Yusuke shook his head and muttered, "Bunch of crazy bastards, alright." He smiled, and jumped.

FINIS


End file.
